Barrettes
by MsMeow
Summary: Hidetoshi finds a cigarette butt and gets over his head with an interrogation; Minato intervenes. Crack fiction. One shot. R&R please.


A/N: I do not own anyone or anything. The purpose of this fic was to be funny and add one more story to the rank of Hidetoshi/Minato due to the fact that there does not appear to be much of a fan base. I love Hidetoshi's attitude for some reason and adore his character. Enjoy the crack and stereotypical fluff moments.

* * *

Hidetoshi was one to make and follow rules in the most strict of fashions. A broken rule was far worse than a broken promise to this young man; that being said, when Odagiri-san finds rule-breaking "punks", he deals with them as he sees fit. Being head of the disciplinary committee does, indeed, help this cause. Needless to say, the day Hidetoshi found a cigarette butt in the boys' bathroom was a day the male population of the school would not forget.

"It's common knowledge that you smoke, and I'm willing to bet that it was you who decided to smoke on school grounds, and then was thick enough to leave behind evidence." A cool and confident smirk was played across Hidetoshi's thin and pallid lips.

"You little worm! I didn't smoke in that goddamn bathroom. You're way off; and I ought to pound your face in right now for calling me stupid!" The young boy with the apparently "cool" hair style that looked like a missile protruding from the top of his head retorted.

"Tch. I wouldn't doubt that you'd resort to something as childish as physical assault. You strive to set yourself apart by acting tough and cool, yet you're just like all of the unlawful zombie-minded ingrates you associate yourself with." Hidetoshi's smirk had faded and turned to a scowl at the brutish tactics of the young man in front of him. He was the twenty-ninth student that Odagiri had questioned and so far the shortest fuse, leading him to believe that he had found his culprit for certain.

Though the student was never punished for his smoking crime, which Hidetoshi had, surprisingly, been corrected about, he was punished for his next action. The punk curled his hand into a fist and struck Hidetoshi as hard as he could, throwing a punch that hit his left cheek hard enough to bust open his cheekbone and effectively knock the head of the disciplinary committee on his ass.

Hidetoshi cringed as his backside hit the hard tiled school floor, the pain from that, he expected. What he hadn't expected was the grasp that the bully had obtained on the front of his shirt was broken by a familiar blue haired student. Said student pushed away the punk, the black wires of his headphones swinging with the movement, the headphones slipping off his ears draping over his shoulders.

"You better watch yourself Odagiri," the punk threatened with an enraged look. "You might not be so lucky next time." With that the boy ran off down the hall, stairs, and eventually out the building.

With a small sigh Minato watched him run off before turning back to Hidetoshi and extending a hand. "Are you alright Hide-kun?" Minato's features had relaxed and his kind smile returned.

Hidetoshi looked up at Minato and a light pink coated his cheeks. "Thank you. I'm fine." Hidetoshi looked away as he took the offered hand and stood up. Odagiri tried his hardest to regain his calm and collected look as he half faced the boy whose hair carefully fell over one of his two normally soft gray eyes. Such tender emotion seemed to be held in those eyes, Hidetoshi could not believe it, and had consequently grown much fonder of the one who possessed this kindness over time.

Minato looked slightly worried for a moment and turned Hidetoshi's head by the chin, revealing the busted cheekbone and blood which was more readily flowing down his cheek. "Hide-kun let me take you to the nurse's office." Minato's request was gentle and low, his right thumb still placed on Hidetoshi's chin while his other fingers rested below it, keeping a ginger hold on him.

Hidetoshi did not move to pull his head away quickly, instead staring at Minato for a moment, his eyes locking with the other boy's visible one. "Your eyes are gorgeous, you should show them both." He hadn't meant to say it aloud, nor did he mean to avoid Minato's question. His thoughts had been on the tip of his tongue and seemed to have rolled off in a sweet collage of meanings but his normal almost harsh voice. The statement would have been called more of a demand by a passerby.

"Very funny Hide-kun." Minato's voice was barely a whisper and he had looked down, his hand retreating. It was now his turn to have a small patches of pink crawl on to his face. Minato shuffled his feet a bit, his hands moving to the comfort of his pockets, headphones still just lying over his shoulders and on his chest. "Let's go." With that he started walking towards the school nurse's office.

Hidetoshi grinned a bit in satisfaction of the blush that had found its way on to Minato's cheeks. In his mind he marked it as cute but the grin faded as he realized it made the wound a bit sore when he strained his face one way or another. He fell into step beside Minato and they made their way down the stairs and into the corridor to the right quickly. Upon entering the nurse's office, Hidetoshi was met by the surprised face of the school nurse, who pushed up his glasses after blinking a few times upon first site of the boy.

"What exactly happened to you Odagiri? You don't seem like the type to pick fights." The nurse quickly got a drawer that was behind him to the left and took out a cloth wetting it slightly before giving it to Hidetoshi. "Hold that to the wound for a while, we need to slow the bleeding before anything else." Mr. Edogawa moved to and fro for a while and after he had fully inspected and bandaged Hidetoshi he sent both him and Minato out after feeding Hidetoshi one of his strange concoctions.

"I'll walk you home." Hidetoshi hadn't expected to hear it, and if he had tuned into anything else around him he would have missed Minato's soft announcement. As they started walking out, Hidetoshi noticed people giving him strange looks as they passed through the halls and out the front doors and subsequently the front gates of the school.

Upon leaving the premises of Gekkoukan high school Hidetoshi felt something brush against the fingers of his right hand, the feeling was brief and subtle but still there. Looking over to Minato, he saw the boy in a normal state, one hand in his pocket, his headphones on with the faintest bit of music coming from them. The committee leader turned his attention back to the path in front of them and decided to ignore whatever the feeling had been, assuming it was just an accidental pass of Minato's hand.

"Thank you, Minato-kun." Hidetoshi said in a clear and crisp voice. When Hidetoshi spoke, he did so with confidence and lucidity. The eloquent articulation of words was something that Hidetoshi exceedingly valued. To be respected and to be heard, one must always state what they want in the clearest manner possible. "For earlier, I mean. It was very good of you to stop that boy from continuing his assault. I also appreciate you accompanying me to the nurse's and home. You're an extraordinary friend."

Minato smiled at the comments and compliment before nodding in reply. Soon Hidetoshi felt the brush again but instead of allowing it to pass away, he grasped Minato's hand gently in his own, holding it as they walked down a street that was a tad less frequented. Minato's face brightened greatly and when Hidetoshi released his hand he felt his stomach tighten a bit and flutter. The rest of the walk was filled with a thick silence that was obviously full from the thoughts of both boys.

Hidetoshi stopped at the end of a driveway, indicating they had reached their destination. Minato smiled briefly to him, his gray eyes shying away from Hidetoshi's. "I'll see you tomorrow Hide-kun." The blue haired one said, in his normal ghost of a voice.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Minato-kun." Hidetoshi replied with a grin. After a moment of continued silence, Hidetoshi grasped Minato's hand gently and pulled him a step closer, leaning in he planted a light kiss on Minato's lips before letting go. Looking to the boy as his face turned another lovely shade of pink followed by red, Hidetoshi gave the slightest of smiles. "Good night." With that he turned, walking up to his door and into his house, leaving a speechless young man at the end of his driveway. Minato slowly gathered himself and headed back to the dorms, a timid smile never leaving his face the entire trip.

Chihiro woke to the sound of the obnoxious ring of her alarm clock. After turning the alarm off and sitting up she rubbed her eyes and yawned lightly before she reached for her glasses. After putting them on and looking around she starts to recall the odd dream she had of two of her fellow students. It was, to say the least, interesting, and most certainly appealing to her. Aside from her shojo manga, she had started looking at "yaoi" manga; perhaps it had slightly been influencing her dreams.

"I probably shouldn't be dreaming of my friends doing such things." Chihiro smiled a bit to herself before getting showered and dressed, then of course going off to school. Since it was Wednesday she had student council meeting and a treasurer's report to give. Her classes for that day went relatively normal, and her studying was fully on track. Everything seemed to be perfectly normal right up until the meeting after school that day.

When she got in, the rest of the members had already filtered in and sat down. Immediately she observed the fact that Hidetoshi smiling, actually _smiling_, about something rather than his normal smirk with a bandage under his left eye. Something else that was slightly curious also caught her attention though. Across from Hidetoshi, Minato was sitting; staring back at him with a tiny hint of a smile, his headphones on, but the interesting part was that there were three barrettes were holding the hair out of the right side of his face.


End file.
